1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a cleaning device with sweeping and vacuuming functions realized by using a sweep module and a vacuum module to respectively clean up different types of trash.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of automation technology and artificial intelligence, robots play an increasingly important role in the human environment. In recent years, service robots have undergone rapid development, with cleaning robots as the main application. The cleaning robots covers a wide range, and may be classified into industrial and domestic robots according to the International Federation of Robotics (IFR). Domestic floor cleaning robots (vacuum cleaners) have been growing rapidly in recent years, and have become the mainstream product in the market, with an annual output of more than 2.5 million units. It is estimated that the global production value of cleaning robots will grow by six times, from 300 million US dollars in 2007 to 1.8 billion US dollars in 2014, showing great development potential.
One consideration about cleaning robots is the cleaning performance, which varies with different designs of the brush and vacuum module. If only the vacuum module is used, a larger suction force is required for drawing heavy granular powder particles, resulting in increased power consumption and noises.
In addition to the design using only the vacuum module, a design combining the brush with the vacuum module also exists. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,140, entitled “Brush Assembly of Cleaner”, proposes a cleaner assembled with plural brushes. The brushes are made of a flexible material and arranged at a bottom surface of the cleaner at regular intervals, and surround the outer circumference of a suction hole. A driving unit is connected to shafts of the brushes, and enables the brushes to continuously rotate around the circle. As such, dust and filth can be collected in a central area by the annularly arranged brushes, and then drawn through the suction hole, thereby improving the cleaning operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,892, entitled “Robot Cleaner with Adjustable Brush”, proposes a structure with a brush which pivots in accordance with a condition of a floor surface to be cleaned. A suction port is formed behind the brush, and an airflow guiding design is provided between the brush and the suction port, such that dust and dirt removed by the brush are guided to the suction port, and then collected by suction. Such a brush structure prevents overload to a suction motor caused by excessive contact of the brush with the floor surface to be cleaned.
In addition, US Patent Application No. 20080052846, entitled “Cleaning Robot Roller Processing”, proposes a robot, which includes a chassis, a drive system, and a cleaning assembly. The cleaning assembly includes a housing and at least one driven cleaning roller including an elongated core and a compliant flap. Cleaning bristles are mounted to be rotatable along a longitudinal axis of rotation, and extend radially outward from the core to the floor surface. The flap is configured to prevent hair or other filaments from spooling tightly about the core.
All the structural designs disclosed by the patents in the prior art are mainly characterized in that, the dust particles are moved toward the suction port, and then drawn in together. However, the existing designs cannot achieve a high cleaning performance without increasing power consumption and noises, and thus need to be improved.
In view of the deficiencies and limitations of the conventional cleaning robots in actual applications, the inventor develops a cleaning device with sweeping and vacuuming functions through years of practical experience in research and development in the relevant industry.